Caste (AOS)
For Celestial Exalted, a caste (pronounced as "kast," not "kayst") is a marking of one's role under the auspices of one's patron at the moment of Exaltation. For example, the Solar castes define different aspects of rulership: general, priest, sage, secret policeman and ambassador; simultaneously reflecting the different phases of the Sun's path through the sky. Caste has little impact on personality, but instead represents ones skills, charms and role. An Exalt's caste may be identified by their caste mark. Solar Exalted The Solar Exalted are chosen by the Unconquered Sun, and divided into the following castes: * Dawn Caste: The leaders and champions of the armies. * Zenith Caste: The priest-kings, prophets and mystics. * Twilight Caste: The scholars, sorcerers and craftsmen. * Night Caste: The spies, assassins and thieves. * Eclipse Caste: The diplomats and bureaucrats. Celestial Exalted Abyssal Exalted The Abyssal Exalted are made from corrupted Solar essences, and divided into the following dark reflections of the Solar castes: * Dusk Caste: The leaders and champions of the armies. * Midnight Caste: The priest-kings, prophets and mystics. * Daybreak Caste: The scholars, sorcerers and craftsmen. * Day Caste: The spies, assassins and thieves. * Moonshadow Caste: The diplomats and bureaucrats. Lunar Exalted The Lunar Exalted are chosen by Luna, and divided into the following castes: * Full Moon Caste: * Changing Moon Caste: * No Moon Caste: Historically, Lunars were, like other types of Exalted, divided into five castes. However due to the time spent in the Wyld, the silver tattoos used to "fix" an Exalt to a single caste only work with Full Moon and No Moon castes. The other three phases, Waxing Moon Caste, Half Moon Caste, and Waning Moon Caste, were forced to combine into a single caste, the Changing Moons. Some Lunars remain Casteless. Sidereal Exalted The Sidereal Exalted are chosen by the Five Maidens and are divided into the following castes: * Chosen of Journeys: * Chosen of Serenity: * Chosen of Battles: * Chosen of Secrets: * Chosen of Endings: Terrestrial Exalted Terrestrial Exalted, the Dragon-Blooded do not have castes, but rather Aspects. Aspect does loosely define one's social role but also has a stronger impact on personality. It's possible that the Dragon-Blooded specifically chose a different term to further separate themselves from the "Anathema". Alternately, as they're not chosen but rather born under the auspices of the Elemental Dragons (themselves chosen by Gaia), they may be considered sort of second-class Exalted with the five Elemental Dragons being the "true" Terrestrial Exalted. Other Exalted Alchemical Exalted The Alchemical Exalted were the first Exalted created, by Autochthon the Tool God. He used four of his Exalted as templates for the rest of the Gods to create their own Exalts. * Jade Caste: * Moonsilver Caste: * Orichalcum Caste: * Soulsteel Caste: * Starmetal Caste: * Adamant Caste: Infernal Exalted The Infernal Exalted (also akuma or Green Sun Princes, although the latter refers specifically to corrupted Solars) are former Exalts who have been twisted and corrupted to serve Malfeas. * Slayer Caste: * Malefactor Caste: * Defiler Caste: * Scourge Caste: * Fiend Caste: Category:Exalted glossary